I Always Loved Halloween
by Angelfan15
Summary: Buffy takes her little sister trick or treating and she runs into Angel, a boy she has a crush on. AU. COMPLETE
1. Trick r

I Always Loved Halloween

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy takes her little sister out trick or treating and runs into Angel, the boy she has been crushing on.

Authors Notes: Happy Halloween!

Chapter 1: Trick r' Treat

Buffy Summers grabbed a book and shut her locker, walking down the hallway to her Science class. Her two best friends Willow and Xander were waiting for her in class, they promised to save her a seat while she ran to her locker.

"Hey Buffy!" Buffy turned around to see Angel O'Connor running down the hallway to her. She had a crush on the boy who had tutored her Freshman year, now being seniors she still had a crush on him. Maybe she just had a thing for tall dark and gorgeous boys.

"Hey Angel, what's up?" She smiled looking over at him while they walked down the hallway together.

Angel shrugged. "Just wondering what you were doing tonight."

"Right, Halloween and all." Buffy bit her lip.

"Yeah, and all. There is a party at The Bronze. It could be fun." Angel told her.

Buffy let out a sigh. She would love to spend more time with Angel, its all she ever wanted to do but she already had plans. "I have this thing."

"Oh yeah, me too. I'm not sure if I am going to go to The Bronze or not." He said quickly.

Buffy stopped in front of the classroom. "This is me."

"Cool. I will see you later." He told her walking away.

'Of course she has something going on.' Angel thought to himself. 'She most likely has a date. Why did I have to wait to long to talk to her about the party? Oh right! Because I am a chicken!'

"Hey you." Said Angel's best friend, Winifred 'Fred' Burkle.

Angel nodded at her. "Hey."

"So... did you talk to Buffy?" The brunette Texan asked.

Looking down at his shoes Angel replied. "She's busy. She must have a date or something. Why would she want to hang out with me anyway, she is a popular cheerleader. I'm just me."

"You are a great guy Angel O'Connor! Don't you dare put yourself down!" His best friend scolded him. "We can just hang out instead. Are you still taking those kids around trick or treating before the party?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited about it. I didn't know signing up for the Big Brothers program would be so much fun but Jamie is really great and his friends are.. nice... well most of them, that Chuck kid I'm not so sure about." Angel laughed with his best friend.

After school Buffy stood outside on the stairs, she was about to leave when she noticed Angel walking out of the school with Fred. She always wondered if they were dating, she was going to ask Angel a few times when he was tutoring her but she was afraid of what his answer would be. She tried asking around to find out if anyone knew anything, the people who did answer her didn't know if Angel was dating Fred and everyone else gave her a odd look. She didn't know what they must have been thinking, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Angel was the smartest kid in school. Willow gave Angel a run for his money though. When Buffy's crush had gotten to be to much she stopped going to Angel for tutoring and asked Willow for her help instead. Buffy just couldn't deal with being so close to Angel and not being able to kiss him.

Now she was standing outside the school watching Angel with his maybe girlfriend like some kind of stalker. She had to go before anyone noticed, most importantly before Angel or Fred noticed. She had to get going anyway, she needed to get ready for tonight. She didn't even know what she was going to wear!

"Buffy, is that you?" Her mom shouted.

"Yeah mom, its me." She called back tossing her keys on the stand by the front door.

Walking out of the kitchen her mom smiled. "Good. I am helping Dawn get ready, why don't you get ready and then you two girls can head out."

"Will do Mom." She started to walk up the stairs but stopped turning back around towards her mother. "You wouldn't happen to know what I should wear, would you? I didn't think I would actually have to dress up but Dawn basically begged me to dress up too. I wish she would have begged me last week or oh I don't know, sooner."

Joyce shrugged. "Anything you have I guess."

"Anything I have. Okay." Buffy ran up stairs to look through her things.

20 minutes later:

"MOM! Do you have any make up I could use for my costume?" Buffy shouted down stairs.

Joyce walked over to the bottom of the stairs."What kind of make up, Sweetie?"

"Fake blood would be nice." Buffy smiled.

Joyce put her hands on her hips. "Nothing to scary young lady! Your sister is only 7!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Buffy dismissed her mother.

"Check the bathroom counter." Her mother told her then went back into the kitchen with her youngest daughter.

45 Minutes Later

Buffy ran down the stairs. "I'm good to go! How about you Dawnie?"

"I'm ready." Buffy's little sister said in a small voice, dressed in her Dorthy Halloween costume. Wizard of Oz was Buffy's favorite movie as a kid, Dawn was no different.

"Buffy, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Joyce asked her oldest daughter.

"A Michael Myers murder victim?" She shrugged. "I didn't have much time to work with and this is the only thing I could think of."

Joyce sighed. "Okay, remember..."

"Don't go to any strangers houses." Buffy cut off her mother, knowing this part by heart. "Keep Dawn in my view at all times, stay in area's that have street lights, don't let Dawn eat any candy until it can be checked first and my favorite- no boys! Did I cover everything?"

"Am I really that repetitive that you know what I am going to say?" Joyce asked.

Buffy smiled holding her hand out to her little sister. "Those have ALWAYS been the rules mom, even when I used to go trick or treating with Celia. I got this mom."

"How did you become so responsible?" Her mom asked.

Opening the front door Buffy told her mom "I blame Willow."

Buffy walked down the side walk hand in hand with Dawn. "I think we are doing pretty good kiddo, we have only been at it for.." glancing at her cell phone for the time. "An hour and check that out, your bag is almost full! Good thing I brought extra."

Dawn smiled at her big sister. In Dawn's eyes Buffy was the most amazing person alive, she couldn't ask for a better big sister.

"How about we hit Mr. Johnsons house? He always gives out the best candy!" Buffy told her little sister excitedly.

After Dawn came back down the side walk Buffy knelled down in front of Dawn and asked "Did you get anything good?"

Dawn nodded and opened up her bag for Buffy to look in.

"Cool!" Buffy looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark and Dawn needed to be home before 9:00. "Come on, Dawnie. Lets get you more candy then mom will be able to handle!"

As they walked down the side walk once again hold hands, Buffy heard her name being called. She could see who it was coming from but she didn't know who exactly it was because they were dressed as a pirate.

"Buffy, hey!" The boy said again getting closer.

Buffy tilted her head. "Angel?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot, you probably didn't recognize me." He said pointing to the fake beard, hair and bandana on his head. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Angel?" Buffy heard Dawn ask. Buffy hoped Angel hadn't heard her sister but from the way he was looking at Dawn she was sure he had. Buffy had talked to Willow and her mother about Angel in front of Dawn a few times, Buffy just hoped Dawn didn't say something about it.

"Um... would Michael Myers murder victim work..." she trailed off.

"You are in your cheerleading uniform." Angel commented shaking his head then motioned to Dawn. "Who is this?"

Looking down at her little sister Buffy said. "This is my little sister, Dawn. Dawn this is Angel, he is a boy from school."

Angel knelled down next to Dawn. "Hi Dawn, are you having fun?"

Dawn shook her head. "I got a lot of candy."

Angel laughed. "Well, that is good. Do you know Jamie Davis?"

Dawn looked past Angel at the young boy behind me dressed as a vampire. "Yeah, he is in my class."

"Chuck?" Buffy asked seeing another boy next to Jamie. Turning to Angel she said jokingly "Oh I pity you. Are you taking these kids trick or treating?"

Angel nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I am a part of the Big Brother program. Jamie is my 'little brother', he wanted me to take his friends with us."

"That kid is evil! He hit me in the stomach and said I got chucked!" Buffy said as the skinny blonde named Chuck nodded and smiled.

"He does that to you too? At least now I know he doesn't just to it to me because he hates me!" Angel laughed. "So this is what you are doing instead of going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I was just going to take Dawn around and then call it an early night." Buffy told the boy she had been crushing on for four years. "I don't exactly have a costume for the party anyway, this I literally just threw on because I couldn't find anything else."

Angel smiled at Buffy. "Do you... do you want to take the kids around together?"

"Smooth." Chuck teased Angel.

Buffy looked from Dawn to Angel. "Um.. I would but my mom had this strict rule about..."

Dawn nudged Buffy with her shoulder and gave her a look, she knew Buffy liked this Angel guy and she wanted her sister to be happy.

Buffy knelled down next to Dawn. "Are you sure?" Dawn just nodded.

"I guess it would be okay." Buffy told Angel as she stood back up.

The boys walked a head of Buffy and Angel but Dawn stuck close to her sister.

"You can walk with the other kids, if you want to Dawn." Angel said. He wanted to be alone with Buffy but he didn't want to upset Buffy or her sister.

Dawn looked up at Buffy. Her big sister nodded at her. "If you want to its okay. just don't go to far, Pretty Girl."

Dawn smiled and ran up towards the boys and stopped next to Jamie.

"So..." Angel started. "You couldn't think of anything else to be for Halloween?"

"I didn't really have much time to figure it out." Buffy said looking down at her uniform. "Dawn asked me a few weeks ago to take her trick or treating instead of my mom but she waited until last night to tell me she wanted me to dress up too. I was trying to think about what to be all day but I couldn't figure anything out. My mom wasn't much help, she told me to wear whatever I have. How did you decide to be a pirate?"

"This is just my costume to take the kids out, I didn't want anything scary or inappropriate. I have another costume at home just in case I end up going to The Bronze tonight." Angel explained.

Buffy smiled. "Good thinking, there is nothing like a little Johnny Deep to get a girls hormones going."

"You have a thing for Johnny Deep?" Angel asked.

"Actually, no but other girls do. I hear I am an odd ball when it comes to which celebrities girls like." Buffy laughed.

"What time do you have to have Dawn home by?" Angel wondered.

"9:00, not a minute later. Earlier is doable but not later." Buffy joked.

Pausing for a second Angel tried to think of what to say next, he wanted to ask her about The Bronze again but he didn't want to seem like he was being obsessive, he didn't know how to word it. "I have to get the kids home in about a hour, they are all going to Jamie's house so... if you wanted to we could drop the kids off home and then... maybe go to the party at The Bronze."

Pursing her lips for a second Buffy asked. "Don't you have to meet up with Fred?"

"We could all hang out at the party... if you want to." Angel suggested.

Buffy nodded. "Okay, for a little while."

Angel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay cool. So we can drop the kids off then go to my place so I can change then head over to the party?"

"Sounds good." Buffy said trying to play it cool. She was going to go to Angel's house!

Buffy and Angel took the kids to more houses, when Dawn's bag was full she handed it to Buffy. She gave Dawn a empty bag and carried the full one.

"Okay, lets hit one more house and then get you kids home." Angel said clapping his hands together.

"Lets go to the Crawford Mansion!" Yelled Chuck and the other three boys cheered.

They walked to Crawford Street, Buffy looked around. This street gave her the creeps and it was even worse at night. Dawn took a hold of Buffy's hand. "Its okay, Dawnie"

"Angel, should we really be up here?" She asked as they walked up the hill that the Crawford Mansion was at the top of.

"Its fine. Your not scared, are you?" Angel smiled.

Buffy shook her head. "No... not me, but the kids might be."

They walked through the white gate and towards the house. When they got a little closer to the house something jumped out at them. Everyone screamed but Angel and Chuck. Buffy had grabbed Dawn to make sure she was still there.. and in case they needed to run.

"You guys are all wimps!" Chuck said.

Just then the outside lights came on and Buffy saw what had jumped out at them, it was a mummy that had popped out of a coffin on the ground. The mummy slowly lowered back down into the coffin, Buffy let out a breath of relief.

Finally getting to the front door, Chuck rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened with a low creaking sound which was creepy enough but once the door was completely open there was no one on the inside, it was completely dark inside.

"Maybe we should go." Buffy told Angel.

"Its fine, I'm sure someone is home." He told her.

Buffy, Angel and the five kids all leaned towards the door to look in.

"Hello!" Angel called out.

A tall man dressed in a old suite suddenly appeared in the doorway. Buffy and Dawn let out a small yelp as the man just looked at them blankly. Buffy's eyes got large and she pulled Dawn closer to her.

"Hey kids!" The man said in a overly cheery voice and turned on the light inside the door. "Are you having fun tonight?"

"Totally!" Jamie smiled, his three friends agreed.

"This is the best place all night!" Chuck said.

'Oh my god! I think I just had a heart attack.' Buffy thought.

"Oh, look at your costumes! You all look great!" The man smiled as he put two bags from his bowl in each other kids bags. "Have a great night! Come back next year!"

The man winked towards Buffy and Angel as they turned to walk away, this time small lights alone the sidewalk came on so they could see to get out.

Angel smiled at Buffy as they walked down the hill on Crawford Street. "Where you scared?"

Buffy looked towards Angel but didn't say anything.

"Come on, my car is on the next street over." Angel said shaking his head, still smiling.

"How are we all going to fit?" Buffy asked, she had seen Angel's car at school. He had a black convertible, there was no way 7 people were going to fit in that.

"I borrowed my parents van." He told her.

Angel drove the boys to Jamie's house first. He ran up to the door with them while Buffy and Dawn stayed in the van.

"I am going to go to a party with Angel tonight, are you okay with that Dawnie?" Buffy asked her little sister.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah. I hope you have fun! Do you like him?"

Buffy smiled and looked at Dawn through the mirror. "Yeah, I do."

"Really really like him?" Dawn asked.

"Really really." Buffy laughed.

Dawn turned her head to look out the window, she could see Angel walking towards the van. "Good."

Angel got back into the driver seat and shut the door. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Yup." Dawn said leaning her head against the back of the seat.

Buffy gave Angel directions to her house, by the time they got there Dawn was asleep in the back seat. Buffy got out, unbuckled Dawn and picked her up.

"Do you need any help?" Angel asked Buffy.

Buffy shook her head. "I got her, but thanks. I'll be right back."

Buffy opened the front door to her house. She saw her mom sitting on the couch watching scary movies. "You started without me?"

"Oh Buffy! You scared me! Aww, was it a long night for her?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Buffy told her mom. "I'm just going to go lay her in bed... "

Joyce saw car lights on in the drive way. "Who is out there?"

"Just a friend. We met up while we were trick or treating... Dawn got to spend some time with some classmates that were all trick or treating together. We are going to go to a Halloween Party at The Bronze so I am just going to lay her in her bed, could you get her in her pajamas?" Buffy said.

Joyce nodded. "Sure sweetie, have fun."

"Thanks Mom!" Buffy said as she went up the stairs with Dawn in her arms.

"See you later mom." Buffy said when she came back down.

"Be safe." Her mom called from the couch, with her eyes glued to the TV.


	2. Party At The Bronze

Chapter 2: Party At The Bronze

Buffy ran back out to the van where Angel was waiting. "Sorry it took so long, I hate to put Dawn in bed."

Angel looked forward, thinking for a minute. "How old is Dawn? six or seven, maybe?"

"Seven, why?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked looked down where his hands were on the steering wheel. "I was just thinking, you and Dawn seem really close."

"We are. I don't know what I would do without her." Buffy smiled.

"She... she's not yours, is she?" Angel asked not looking at Buffy.

Buffy looked confused. "What? Angel, Dawn is 7. I'm 17. I would have had Dawn when I was 10... conceived her when I was 9. There is NO way."

"Right." Angel nodded. He was relieved. "Of course, I don't know where that came from."

Buffy laughed. "Off to your place?"

Angel nodded and pulled the car out of the drive way.

Angel stopped the car on Crawford Street. "Angel what are we doing here? I thought we were going to your house."

He turned into the long drive way of the Crawford mansion and smiled.

"Angel..." Buffy started.

Opening the car door and turning to Buffy, he said. "Come on."

Buffy got out of the passenger side slowly. "Angel..."

Angel walked towards the gate. Buffy didn't move until she heard a sound coming from behind her in the bushed. "Angel, wait for me." She whispered.

Walking quickly to catch up with Angel she completely forgot about the mummy that popped up from it's coffin the last time they were here not very long ago. This time when the mummy popped up Buffy scream and jumped towards Angel, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Angel placed his hands on her hips. "Are you scared?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip, looking into Angels brown eyes. "Maybe."

Moving closer towards Buffy's face, he whispered. "I'll protect you." He slid his hands lower on her waist but then dropped them. He was getting way to daring, he didn't know what had come over him. He was never like this with girls, he was always the friend- nothing more.

Angel stepped away from Buffy and made his way towards the house. "Angel, wait for me. This is why I always hated Halloween."

Buffy walked up next to him, grabbing his hand. Angel looked down at their entwined hands and smiled.

When they made it to the house Angel opened the front door.

"Angel, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Going in." Angel whispered back. He stepped in, pulling Buffy in with him.

Buffy clung closely to Angel's arm, her eyes wide. Buffy's lips were only inches away from Angel's. If he just leaned in a little he could kiss her, but he knew he wouldn't do that. Angel shut the door behind her and turned on a light. "What color toothbrush did you want?"

"What?" Buffy asked. They just invited themselves into someones house for a toothbrush?

"This is my house." Angel smiled.

"What?" Buffy said again, moving away from him but not dropping his hand.

"Its not as creepy once you get past the decorations in the front room." Angel laughed.

Buffy looked around. "But the creepy guy..."

"Was my dad." Angel finished for her.

Buffy leaned her forehead on Angel's shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me."

"We have always loved Halloween. We go all out every year." Angel told her. "Come one."

They walked past all the decorations and through a door. Once they were on the other side of the door everything was so beautiful. White, huge, nice, huge, expensive. Did I mention huge?

Buffy looked around the living room in awe. "This is your house?"

"Last I knew it was." He joked.

"No offense but what exactly do your parents do?" She asked Angel, still looking around.

"My dad is a computer engineer, well he owns the company and my mom is a stay at home mom..." He told her.

"Arnt you an only child?" She asked him.

Angel nodded. "My moms job isn't very hard now that I can take care of myself. I better get ready.. do you want to come?"

Buffy smiled and followed him through a few rooms and up a stair case. Angel stopped to open a door, Buffy followed him into the room. It was huge just like the rest of the place, it had a huge bed against the wall in the center, a computer desk, a entertainment center, shelves of books and posters of bands all over the walls. "I would have to guess- your room?"

Angel smiled. "You would guess right." he started taking his shirt off while he walked into a large closet.

Buffy walked to the other side of the room towards the desk. She saw a laptop, a pencil cup with pens and pencils in it, a notebook and a few pictures. One of the pictures were of Angel and Fred, Buffy looked down a little disappointed then made her way to the book shelf. She was looking at the books when Angel came back out. She glanced up at him and smiled, forgetting about the picture of him and Fred that she just saw.

Angel was wearing black leather pants, a black leather vest with his hair spiked like he normally wore it. He had tattoos but she didn't know if they were real or part of his costume.

Buffy walked over to Angel. "Now this I have a thing for." She said referring to their conversation earlier about girls having a thing for Johnny Deep. "My hormones are going." She placed her hands on Angel's abs. Who knew he was so ripped under those clothes!

Angel sucked in a breath as Buffy's hands wondered his torso and up to his chest. He watched her lick her lips then bit down on her bottom lip. She moved closer to him, he was sure she was going to kiss him but suddenly she pulled away. "We should get going." She said.

'I cant believe I just felt him up and I was about to kiss him! I see the guy in leather pants and I just lose it! What is wrong with me!'

Before they walked out the front door Angel asked. "Color of the toothbrush?"

Buffy smiled at him. "Um, pink!"

Angel grabbed a pink toothbrush and a set of keys. "Hope you don't mind that we take my car this time."

"You mean we cant roll up to The Bronze in a mini van?" Buffy joked.

Shrugging Angel said "We could if you want to... I really don't want to though. It doesn't go with my costume."

Buffy made a face. "Are you stereotyping bikers? Who says a biker cant have a yard with a fence, a dog and 2.5 kids."

Angel laughed at her statement then laughed even harder at the confused face she was making as she said "What exactly does 2.5 kids mean?"

Angel opened the car door for Buffy. "Thank you." She smiled once she was in. "I love your car."

"Ah.. thanks." Angel said. He didn't know what else to say. The only other girl who had ever been in his car was Fred and she never talked about his car like that. He had heard that girls talk about a guys car when referring to... well he didn't think Buffy was being sexual.

Once they got to The Bronze Buffy spotted Willow and Xander sitting at a table with a ton of snacks all over the table. Xander was dressed as a Soldier and Willow was dressed as a Native American Princess. Buffy was about to suggest that they go over when she saw that Angel was watching Fred on the other side of the room. "I'm going to go talk to Will and Xan. See you later?"

Angel looked around slightly confused but nodded anyway. "Okay, bye." Walking away from Buffy he couldn't help but think they came together so they would hang out together. Maybe he didn't do a very good job asking her out on a date.

"Did you just walk in with Angel?" Willow smiled.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A murder victim?" Xander said at the same time that Willow was asking about Angel.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't think of anything else Mr. Same-costume-two-years-in-a-row. I just hope this fake blood comes out of my Cheerleading uniform." Buffy nodded. "We ran into each other when I was taking Dawnie trick or treating. We ended up going to some houses together and then he asked me if I wanted to come here."

"I thought he already asked you earlier and you said no." Xander said not even looking up from all the yummy treats on the table.

Buffy glanced over at Angel. "He did and I did but I changed my mind. A girl can do that you know!"

Xander shoved a cup cake in his mouth. "What about his girlfriend?"

"Xander! You know he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Willow said to him then turned to Buffy. "We found out for sure that Angel is not dating Fred."

"How did you find out?" Buffy asked looking from Willow to Xander and back to Willow again.

Willow smiled. "Straight from the source."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You asked him? When? Where was I?"

Willow shook her head. "We asked Fred. She looked at us like we had grown two heads and assured us they were not dating. She said it would be to much like dating her brother"

"Apparently she isn't in to that." Xander joked.

"and as for where you were... I guess you were with Angel." Willow smiled.

Buffy smiled as she looked over at Angel who was laughing with Fred. "Well if they arnt dating then I guess I am going to go get my man."

"What if he doesn't like you?" Xander asked as he ate another cup cake and picked up another one.

"Shut up Xander!" Willow scolded her male best friend. "Go get him Buffy!"

"Same advice to you... only Oz is the 'him'" Buffy winked at Willow and took the cup cake out of Xander's hand then walked away.

Fred smiled when she saw her best friend walking towards her. "I noticed you walked in with Buffy Summers. How did this happen?"

Angel shrugged. "Turned out the thing she had planned instead of coming here tonight was taking her little sister trick or treating. I just drove her here as you can see we have gone our separate ways."

"You know those friends of her's were asking about us." Fred told him.

"Asking what?" Angel shook his head confused.

Fred smiled "If we were dating."

Angel and Fred both burst out laughing. "That's a good one. Gross but a good one. Who would date their little sister?"

"Speaking of little sisters." Fred looked over at Buffy. "I didn't know she had a little sister and who would have thought the captain of the cheerleaders would care enough about her sister to take her out on Halloween."

Angel glanced at Buffy. "She isn't how you think she is, Fred. Buffy is really close with her sister."

"Well, in about 30 seconds you two arnt going to be on your separate ways anymore." Angel gave her a questioning look as she nodded behind him. "Later big brother."

Angel turned towards Buffy. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Buffy smiled.

"Xander doesn't look happy." Angel said nodding his head in the directions she has walking from.

"Someone took his Spider cup cake." Buffy stepped closer to Angel holding the cup cake up to him. "Cup cake?"

Angel laughed. "Nice."

"Actually." Buffy bit her lip. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"With you?" Angel asked shocked.

"Well gee, make it sound like such a horrible thing." Buffy said slightly offended.

"No! No... I would love to." Angel took the cup cake from Buffy and set it on a near by table.

Xander watched the pair from the table with Willow. "First she takes me cup cake and then she just leaves it."

Willow watched as Xander left the table to get his cup cake that Buffy took. She saw Oz walk by "Hey Oz!" She shouted over the music.

Oz turned to look at Willow. He thought she was pretty but never got up the nerve to talk to her. "Hey... Willow.. right?"

Willow nodded. She was about to chicken out when she looked at Buffy who had her back pressed against Angel's chest as they danced to the fast pass music. "Would you like to dance, Oz?"

"I'm not big on dancing." Oz told her, Willows face fell. "but I could go for a snack. What do you have here?"

Willow smiled as Oz sat down.

Xander watched as Oz took his seat at the table. "Great! Now I lost my seat and the rest of my food!" Looking down at the cup cake that Buffy had taken he told it. "You better be worth it."

"Look, this is never going to happen ever ever again but do you want to dance?" Xander looked up from the half eaten cupcake to see Cordelia Chase standing in front of him in a tight cat costume.

"Huh?" Xander mumbled with his mouth full, a few crumbs of the chocolate cupcake falling from his mouth.

"Buffy is dancing with Angel so I guess its a night for losers." The cheerleader shrugged. "So do you want to dance or not?"

Xander nodded and threw the red of the cupcake on a table.

Buffy turned around to face Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding into him. She saw that Oz was sitting at the table with Willow. 'one of them finally got up the nerve.' Buffy thought, then she saw Cordelia dancing with Xander. Xander didn't really like Cordelia that she knew of but she was a cheerleader so any guy would go for her, she knew Cordelia had a thing for Xander. Cordelia had told Buffy about her feelings a few times but said she could never act on her feelings because Xander was a loser. Cordelia also thought Angel was a loser because he was so smart but Buffy didn't care what people though, she never did. "I feel bad because my friends are with someone... Fred isn't."

Angel smiled. "She has a boyfriend."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "All this time I thought she was dating you... or are you referring to yourself?"

He shook his head no. "He is older. He goes to Yale so she doesn't get to see him very often but he said he was going to be here tonight. His name is Wesley. He's a good guy."

"As long as its not you." Buffy whispered.

Angel leaned in closer to Buffy to kiss her, his lips were almost touching her's when he pulled away a little. 'Oh screw it.' He thought and kissed her.

When Angel pulled away from the kiss Buffy whispered "This is why I always loved Halloween."

"I thought you hated Halloween." Angel smiled.

Smiling back she said "That was before you kissed me." She pulled him closer to kiss him again.

An hour later Buffy and Angel were back on the dance floor. They had spent most of the time making out and taking to their friends.

Buffy was about to say something to Angel when he stopped her. "Hold that thought. I will be right back."

Buffy watched confused as Angel walked away from her, until she saw that Fred was with a guy. Angel shook the guys hand and started talking to him. Buffy didn't want to look like a idiot so she started to walk off the dance floor.

"Buffy! Come here!" Fred called.

Buffy hesitated for a second then walked towards Fred, Angel and the man.

"Buffy, this is my boyfriend Wesley. Now you can tell your friends for a fact that I'm not dating Angel." Fred laughed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know they were going to talk to you." Buffy told Fred.

Smiling Fred told her. "Its completely fine! I know why they did it."

Buffy nodded. "Well I better get going."

"Already?" Angel asked her. "Do you need a ride?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Thanks though. Bye. It was nice to meet you Wesley."

"Like wise." That was the first time she heard Wesley speak, he was very British.

As Buffy walked towards the door she saw Willow and Oz had finally made their way to the dance floor and shockingly she saw Cordelia and Xander making out on one of the couches. Buffy made her way through all the people to get outside. She was about to call her mom when she remembered she had set her cell phone down on the desk in Angel's bedroom and she never picked it back up. Turning around going back into The Bronze, she was just going to tell Angel she left her phone in his room and ask him to bring it to school on Monday.

Buffy found Angel sitting at a table with Fred and Wesley, she made her way over. "Sorry to interrupt but Angel I left my cell phone in your room. I was just wondering if you can bring it to me on Monday."

Fred turned to Angel with a surprised smile on her face.

Angel cleared his throat. "How about we go get it now and then I can drive you home."

"No, its totally fine. I don't need it that badly." Buffy told him.

"Well I don't want my parents seeing it when they get back tomorrow and think I am some kind of klepto." He smiled.

"Or that I'm chopped up in little bits in the basement. That one might be harder to explain." She joked.

Fred and Wesley laughed at Buffy. "That one would be harder to explain." Angel laughed. "See you later guys."

The car ride to Angel's house was oddly silent. Angel didnt know if he did something wrong or if Buffy needed to get home and she was worried about getting in trouble with her parents.

When they got inside Angel's house they went straight up to Angel's room to get Buffy's phone.

"Just for the record, I would really chop you up and put you in the basement." Angel said as Buffy picked up her phone. "I might just lock you in the basement."

"Excuse me?" Buffy said a little freaked out.

Angel smiled and sat down on his bed. "You always seem to get away from me Buffy. Like tonight, I know for a fact you normally stay at The Bronze longer then you did tonight."

"I just thought you would want some time with Fred and Wesley." She told him looking down at her phone.

Angel watched her for a second then looked down at his hands. "Fred told me a few weeks ago that Wes was coming for Halloween so I decided to ask you... it just took me longer then it should have to work up the courage to ask you. Then you shot me down."

Buffy looked up from her phone to Angel. "I didn't. I mean, I went."

"That didn't last long. You were going to say you were leaving before you knew Wes was there." Angel said softly.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere together." Buffy said with a small smile.

Angel looked up at her. "You don't need to be home?"

"I don't have a curfew on Fridays and Saturdays." Buffy walked over to Angel stepping between his legs. Angel put his hands on her hips. "Where are your parents?"

"After the trick or treaters come they go to a Halloween party every year." He told her.

Buffy smiled. "That's convenient." She leaned down to kiss him, moving her legs so she was straddling him she sat on his lap. They broke apart when they both needed air, Buffy's hands slid up and down his chest as she kissed his neck. Angel's head fell back to give her better access but when Buffy started to slide the leather vest of his costume off he stopped her.

"Buffy... as embarrassing as this is to say..." Angel stopped and looked away from her. "I... I'm a virgin."

Buffy pulled his face back to her's softly so he was looking at her. "Angel, I love you. I have for a while. So if you don't want to do anything then I can wait."

Angel searched her face to see if she was telling the truth, she didn't look like she was lying. "I love you too, Buffy."

Buffy smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

"How do you feel about making me... not a virgin?" Angel whispered as his hands made their way to the back of her cheerleading skirt to cup her ass.

Buffy slid his vest off the rest of the way and push him back on the bed. "I feel pretty good about it."


	3. The After Math

Thank you so much for the feedback! It was much needed! I might end it here but if you want more just leave me a review!

Chapter 3: The After Math

Buffy snuggled closer to the body next to her, at first she forgot where she was then she remembered last night and smiled. "Mornin'" she mumbled before she kissed the hard chest beneath her head.

Angel looked down at her with a smile. "Good morning." Angel pulled her closer to him. "Buffy I don't know if I should ask this or not but... how was last night?"

Angel heard her giggle. "Last night was good."

"Just good?" Angel asked. "That makes me feel... good."

"It wasn't bad." Buffy propped her head up on her hand next to Angel. "I just cant really compare it to much."

Angel gave her a questioning look. "You have had sex before."

Nodding Buffy said. "Yes but its different when love is in the equation. Its... better. Its not just sex, its making love. I'm new at making love... but if you want me to compare it to sex..."

"Please don't." Angel said laying back to look at the ceiling.

"It was amazing." Buffy told him leaning her chin on his chest. "Truly. I just wish I had waited for you to begin with."

"Who was your first?" He asked still looking up.

"Percy." Buffy said not looking at him

"Percy? They football playing jerk?" Angel asked a little upset.

Letting out a sigh she said "I'm not proud of it but we were dating- he was pressuring. Besides, we broke up almost right after... I kind of made a mistake while we were having sex."

"A mistake? What kind of mistake?" He asked, wondering if he had made a mistake.

Buffy bit her lip. "I kind of said... your name..."

"Really?" He couldn't believe that. He felt her nod her head. "But after you broke up there were rumors that you were still together. Friend with benefits."

Buffy sat up on the bed, holding the sheet to her body. "That is true. It wasn't really friends though. He wanted sex and thought it would be better to not have a girlfriend. With the 'incident' of your name he knew my little secret, he said he wouldn't tell anyone if I kept having sex with him." She explained.

Angel sat up next to her. "What was the big deal? Why didn't you want people knowing?"

"Because I thought you were dating Fred." She told him.

"When exactly was it that you... started to like me?" He asked her.

Buffy smiled. "You don't think you became my tutor on accident, do you?"

"What?" Angel smiled at her.

Buffy turned to face him. "My best friend is one of the smartest people in school, Angel. I could have had her help me but I thought you were cute so I talked Mr. Giles into having you tutor me."

"Then why did you end our tutoring sessions?" He wondered.

"The Fred things mostly. I wanted to kiss you SO badly but I thought you already had a girlfriend, so I said I didn't need help anymore. Then I got Willow to help me." She explained.

Buffy heard a noise and looked towards Angel's bedroom door. "What was that? Are your parents back?"

"Most likely. I'm surprised they are up this early though, I thought they would be hung over." Angel laughed.

Buffy looked panicked. "Don't worry Buffy, they will be cool about you being here. They will be happy that I spent the night with someone who isn't Fred."

"You have sleepovers with Fred? Are you like Joey and Dawson?" Buffy joked. "So no walk of shame for me?"

"Not unless you want to." Angel said with a small smile.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't."

"Just let me tell them you are here first." Angel said getting up. He reached for a pair of pants and Buffy pulled the sheet off of him.

"Nice ass." She giggled.

Buffy laid back down on Angel's bed, it was so comfortable she could lay there all day. She felt like she was going to fall back to sleep. Angel had been gone for a good 10 minutes but she hadn't heard any yelling yet so maybe Angel's parents were cool with her spending the night with their only son.

Angel burst into the room quickly. "I would get dressed if I were you."

"I thought you said they would be cool with it!" She said worried.

Angel hurried around the room looking for her clothes. "I ran all the way up here but it wont take long for them to catch up- they want to meet you."

Buffy's mouth dropped open and her eyes got large. She started to get out of bed when the door burst oped again and a couple walked into the room. Buffy scrambled to get back into bed with a yelp.

"Oh, our boy had sex!" The woman who must have been Angel's mom gushed.

"Was it good?" The man asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Angel shouted then mouthed 'Sorry' to Buffy.

The woman smiled. "Angel is right, we are going to scare her away."

"If she had sex with him then I hope she cares enough about him to stick around." The man said. "Did you use protection?"

The woman hit him in the chest. "I'm Lydia and this is Angel's dad, Jim. You must be Buffy."

Buffy nodded, she was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Okay, okay. We will leave you two alone, son. Why don't you stay for breakfast, Buffy?" Angel's father, Jim asked.

"Okay." Buffy said in a small voice.

Angel walked behind his parents as they made their way to the door way, he wanted to make sure they actually left. He shut the door behind them "I am SO sorry. They didn't believe I actually had a girl in my room, they just had to see it for themselves. They were cool with it though."

"I see that." Buffy said with a small smile. "I have to say that was something I have never experienced before."

"Did I mention I was sorry?" He said with an apologetic look.

Buffy nodded. "I have a better way you could say you are sorry." She wiggled her finger at him telling him to come closer.

Angel smiled and claimed on the bed, he leaned over her as she laid back on the bed and kissed him. "My dad did have a point though... we didn't use protection. I don't have any condoms since I had never had sex." Angel said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm on the pill." Buffy told him. Looking down at him she smiled. "I guess that answered my question I didn't ask you last night." She pointed at the tattoos that were half rubbed off. "The one on your back seems to be in pretty good shape though."

"That tattoo is real. My dad has one too... but with the letter J instead of an A." He told her. "What are you doing for College?"

Buffy was taken back by his question. That was totally random. "Um.. should I be thinking about that already?"

"It is November now. We are going to be getting called into the office to talk about our futures soon. Well I already got into a few colleges... I just wanted to know what one you were going to go to." He told her. "Just thinking about the future."

"Shouldn't we start with what are you doing next weekend?" Buffy laughed. "You already got into a FEW Colleges? Wait, of course you did. Your like the smartest guy on the planet. Did you pick one yet?"

Softly rubbing his thumb over Buffy's cheek he answered. "I'm leaning towards Stanford."

"Stanford, huh?" She asked. "Is there a Stanford Community College?"

Angel and Buffy made their way downstairs into the kitchen. Buffy was wearing her cheerleading uniform from last night but she had washed all the fake blood off of her skin. Angel was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Sorry about my clothes." Buffy said to Angel's parents. "It was my Halloween costume."

"Ah, I remember you." Jim smiled. "You came last night with Angel and some kids."

Buffy nodded as Angel began to eat his scrabbled eggs.

"Lets cut straight to the chase." Lydia said. "What are your intentions with our son?"

"One day if its okay with him, I hope to marry him." Was Buffy's straight forward response. Angel started chocking.

"I like her!" Jim laughed. Angel's mother looked at Buffy with her eyebrows raised, an amused smile placed on her lips, as Buffy patted Angel's back a few times.

"Mom, did you really have to go there?" He asked.

"Mom! I'm home!" Buffy called when she walked into her house.

Joyce came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. "I'm sorry, who are you? I have a daughter about your age but she didn't come home last night. At all."

"Its not like I have a curfew." Buffy said.

Her mother nodded. "That's true. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

Leaning against the door frame in the dinner room Joyce asked. "Who is he?"

"Angel." Was all she told her mother.

"Angel? As in your crush Angel?" Her mother wanted to clarify.

Buffy nodded. "That would be the one. I went to the party with him, I stayed the night at his house and then met him parents and had breakfast with his parents."

"As long as you are still taking your birth control I am okay with that." Joyce said turning around to go back into the kitchen. "Tell me all about last night."

Angel was worried about going to school, he didn't know how things were going to change with Buffy. He got ready for school slowly that morning. He hadn't seen Buffy since she left his house Saturday morning, she had called him Saturday night after she got back from cheer practice but he didn't hear from here at all on Sunday, he didn't know if he should call her so he didn't.

Once he got to school he got out of his car slowly, Fred saw him in the parking lot and walked over to him. She gave him a odd look. "What are you doing?"

"You know so many people move fast in life, shouldn't we all just slow down?" He said to his best friend.

"You are acting strange..er then usual. What's up." She asked him.

Angel shrugged. "I just.. don't know how things are going to be today so I would rather not be here. Some... things happened with Buffy.."

Fred looked at him oddly. "Somethings? Like her leaving her cell phone in your BEDROOM."

"Yeah... and some other things." He said sheepishly.

"Like?" She wanted to know.

Angel looked over at his best friend.

"Oh.. Oh!... Oh!" She was shocked. "For real? Well there she is with all of her cheerleader friends.. lets see what happens."

Angel looked up to see Buffy wearing her cheerleader uniform stand with all her friends. Tonight must be a football game, he didn't keep track so he wasn't sure but that was when the cheerleaders normally wore their uniforms to school.

Buffy saw Angel and smiled. She ran towards him, jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him. "Hello Boyfriend."

Angel looked around at everyone watching them. "Hey." He responded softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Angel said setting her down. "I just didn't hear from you yesterday so I didn't know..."

"Oh! Sorry I didn't call you. I was so busy trying to get the fake blood out of my uniform.. and some of the ink from your tattoos were on it too, I cant imagine how that got there. Anyway, it took FOREVER and I still didn't get it completely out but luckily I have a spare. Check it out." She babbled. She did a spin as she said 'check it out.'

"This is becoming a trend.. you being all over me when you wear your cheerleading uniform. Is it my lucky outfit?" He joked.

Buffy looked him up and down, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, I will be all over you no matter what I am wearing." Then whispered "and when I'm not wearing anything."

The End...

Let me know if you want a sequel! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
